The present invention generally relates to card image replacement and, more specifically, to a method and system for managing card image replacement on a smartcard via a computer network.
The emergence of secured tokens, such as smartcards, has allowed a much higher volume of information to be stored on a transaction card. For instance, in addition to the typical cardholder information, a smartcard is able to store a variety of different programs including, for example, a loyalty program of which the cardholder is a participant. Furthermore, unlike cards with magnetic stripes which can only retain static information, the use of a smartcard allows information stored thereon to be changed dynamically. As a result, there is often a need to update or replace contents of a smartcard.
Moreover, smartcards often need to be replaced for any number of reasons. Due to the transit time needed for replacement cards to reach their respective cardholders, these cards (such as a chip card that has the capability to receive updated information) generally do not contain the latest transaction information. This is because transactions conducted with the old card often occur during the transit period, i.e., the period between the issuance of the replacement card and the actual receipt of that card by its owner.
There are many different situations in which replacement cards are needed. One common situation is when an old card is about to expire. Typically when issuers, such as banks, replace a card, they do so by sending a replacement card to the cardholder in advance of the expiration date. Once the replacement card has been personalized and sent for delivery to the cardholder, there is a period of time that the cardholder may be conducting transactions on his/her existing card. In the case of a chip card, a cardholder may make transactions that result in information being stored on the chip during the time the replacement card is in transit. As a result, when the replacement card is delivered to the cardholder, the most recent transaction information would not be captured on the replacement card.
Another common situation in which a replacement card is desired is when a card has been lost or stolen. Similar to the situation described above, the replacement card would not contain the most recent transaction information. Furthermore, in the case of lost or stolen cards, unauthorized and/or illegal transactions may have occurred. Therefore, it would be important to include the correct authorized transaction information on the replacement card.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide a method and system that is capable of facilitating card image replacement so as to allow replacement cards to be updated with the latest accurate transaction information in an intelligent and efficient manner.